Jason
by Only1ToniD
Summary: This is a Jarly one shot inspired by the song "Raymond". It's set in the future.


_*Inspired by Brett Eldredge's "Raymond"_

I walk into the room to see her standing tall and as beautiful as ever staring out the window. She seems so strong and sure and powerful like I've always know her to be. Fragile is not something that's ever really described her. She's the best woman I've ever known. A little crazy and prone to making bad decisions when she's scared, but a life spent with her is once in a lifetime experience not to be missed. One I was blessed with.

I knock on her door and she smiles. Her once signature golden made has faded in time, detracting not an ounce from her beauty. The lines of every tear cried and smile shared are etched upon her face, but age can in no way dim the incredible vitality and sheer spirit of that smile.

"Jason!" she gasps turning and hurrying to wrap her arms around my neck.

I close my eyes and hold her close the way she's always needed her Jason to hold her. Her eyes are filled with such boundless joy as she pulls back from our embrace. She cups my face in her hands.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she gushes, pulling me to her bed to sit with her, concern in her eyes. "I was so afraid I would never see you again. You know when they told me you plane went down and then the Quartermaines stole Michael. I was so afraid."

"Michael's fine," I reassure her. "You know I would never let anything happen to our boy."

Her face lights up again. "Of course not. Making you Michael's father was the best thing I could have ever done for our boy. He's gonna grow up to be just like his daddy. Strong and brave and wonderful. He won't be judgmental or harsh because you'll teach him that. He'll be his own man." Adoration, pride, and love beam from ever pore of her being. To know that kind of unfailing devotion and faith is aimed at you can be a very heady feeling. And an unbearable weight... "So where is he? Where's my precious? You did get Mr. Man out, right? Or is he with Leticia?"

I gulp. "He has a bit of the sniffles and I didn't think it would be a good idea to expose him to more new people."

"You're such a good daddy. After dealing with the Quartermaines, this is probably the last place we should bring him. At least until he's feeling better. I'm just glad you're both ok." She smiles before looking away. "I was so afraid for our family. I was afraid you would die and the Quartermaines would find a way to make sure I got stuck in here forever. That I would die in here without seeing the two most important people in the world ever again. But that's silly. I should have trusted you and known that you always keep your promises. Jason, I'd die if anything ever happened to you or Michael."

"You'll never lose us, Carly. Not ever," I take her into my arms and she holds onto me and closes her eyes.

She sighs in contentment and pulls back looking up at me again. Her gaze becomes confused. She shakes her head slightly as if to clear her mind. "Michael?" Her gaze dims as it always does when her world shifts back from a time before our family's greatest tragedy. "You came to see me. Did you bring your brothers and sisters?"

"Morgan and Josslyn are here, but Mason & Jacey couldn't make it today. They'll be here tomorrow for Christmas," I explain. "They got snowed in in Denver. Too stubborn to take the jet. Like someone else we know."

"Stubborn? Wonder where the twins got that?" She laughed her signature laugh as I rushed to the door to let my sister and brother. They rush to her side.

Three hours later, we notice signs of exhaustion and strain. We notice it, but try our best to ignore. Christmas Eve and Christmas day are usually her best days of the year. And today is no different. We wanted to take advantage of every second.

Suddenly, she turns to each of us and her gaze becomes a little hazy. "Sonny? Courtney? Jason? When did you get here? This place can be so depressing. I don't know how I stand it. They've never let me have this many visitors at once. I'm so glad you came! Where are the boys? Won't they- wouldn't they let them come see their mother? Jase?"

"The boys have chickenpox. Leticia and Bobbie are with them," Morgan answers, flashing her a dimpled smile.

"That's good, Sonny," she answers with sad smile. "Mom's a nurse. She'll know what to do. I'm glad you guys could get away to see me. How long can you stay?"

Josslyn answers, "We actually have to go now. They were cutting visiting hours short today. It's why they allowed us to all come together."

"I'm so glad you did, Courtney," she smiles hugging Josslyn. "I promise you guys. I'm getting better. I'll be back to you and my kids in no time! You know me. I never give up. You tell my kids I love them up to sky and around the world! And Mommy will always come back to them as soon as she can."

"Of course, we will," I say putting my arm around her so she focuses on me and doesn't see Josslyn's tears or Morgan's sad-eyed stared.

"Promise me, Jase?" She says, staring into my eyes with a vulnerability I'd never known was a part of my mother until she came here.

"I promise. Have I ever broken my word to you?" I assure her.

"No. Never," she says bringing sunshine into the room as she flashes her happiest grin first to me, then to Morgan and Josslyn.

"I never will, but we gotta go," I whisper. She gives each of us a hug and blows us a kiss as we leave.

As the door closes, Josslyn turns and buries her head in my chest like I'd seen my mom do Jason a million times while Morgan turns to wrap his arms around us both to share comfort.

"Will this ever get any easier?" Joss cries. "I don't know what we're gonna do, Michael."

I talked to the doctor. He says the tumor is back and she has a matter of months left," I explain. "We just have to hold it together long enough to say goodbye and give her as many good days as we can until then."

Josslyn pulls away in tears and runs into the women's room. Morgan turns to follow. "Give her a minute. How you doing?"

"Ask me after we're done with our visits for the day," he says.

I nod. "Fine. How's Puerto Rico?"

"Are you asking as my brother or my boss?"

"Why do I bother?" I sigh, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Let's get Joss and go."

* * *

><p>We stood over the grave of the man who was the rock on which our family was built.<p>

Jason Morgan

1972-2045

Beloved Father & Friend

Former Moore/Quartermaine

Forever Hero

Man of Honor

"I still can't believe he's gone," Josslyn whispers. "I know my dad hates it, but when he died, it felt like I lost my father, too. I tried to be strong for Momma, Mason, and Jacey, but—"

"I know," I acknowledge. "I loved Dad, but Jason was always my father, too. No matter what, he was always there."

"Yeah," Morgan sighed nodding. "It's been only three years and we're about to lose Momma. How are we supposed to deal with that?"

"By honoring his last wish for us and Momma," I whispered. "By being happy and taking care of each other and Momma." They nodded as the burden of being the head of such a crazy and diverse began to weigh a little heavily.

"You're right, Michael." Joss nodded. "It's like Momma always said. We're all Spencer-Morgans first. Our loyalty is to each other first. As long as we never forget that, we'll be fine."

"She's right about that," I nod. "Thanks, Jase. For our family and for loving us. You saved our mom and our family time and again."

"Never more than the day you married, Momma," Morgan added. "We love you and we'll be ok. Take care of Momma for us, please. She still needs you… so much."

We took a moment to stand each of us lost in our own thoughts. "We better get back before Spinelli & Maxie decide to try and cook again."

Morgan shudders, "Not in my kitchen! I've already told Maxie she's not even allowed to look inside!"

"Now, you sound like Dad used to. Next, you'll be putting a lock on the door that only you and I have a key to… like Dad did with him & Jason to keep Mom and Uncle Luke out."

"It's not a bad idea. You'd think they had Spencer blood running through their veins the way they cook." Morgan smirks to me.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Joss, without that superior Corinthos or Morgan blood, you're as bad as they are. Only reason Mason & Jacey would never be given a key is because they would make copies and sell them to you all then take pictures of the mess and blackmail you with them." Morgan chuckled flashing his trademark dimples.

"Only after rescuing us from another fire..." Joss giggles. I shake my head as I listen to them banter and send another silent thank you to my fathers and a prayer for my mother. Then I again, my mom has always had the ultimate guardian angel in life or in death. And until she can see him again. I'll keep letting her call me Jason, as the bad days outweigh the good. No less than she would have done for me. She taught me that the people you love always get the best you can give them. And that's what I'll give her until I can't anymore. Then Daddy will go back to doing what he does best… Loving and taking care of Momma.

_I work down at Ashberry Hills  
>Minimum wage, but it pays the bills<br>Cleaning floors and leading hymns on Sunday_

_Katherine Davis, room 303  
>Sweetest soul you ever could meet<br>I bring her morning coffee everyday_

_She calls me Raymond  
>She thinks I'm her son<br>Tells me get washed up for supper  
>before your daddy gets home<br>She goes on about the weather  
>how she can't believe it's already 1943<br>She calls me Raymond, and that's all right by me_

_She talks about clothes on the line in the summer air  
>Christmas morning and Thanksgiving prayer<br>Stories of a family that I never had  
>Sometimes I find myself wishing I'd been there<em>

_When she calls me Raymond  
>She thinks I'm her son<br>Tells me get washed up for supper  
>before your daddy gets home<br>She goes on about the weather  
>how she can't believe it's already 1943<br>She calls me Raymond, and that's all right by me_

_There's a small white cross in Arlington  
>Reads Raymond Davis '71<br>Until she can see his face again  
>I'm gonna fill in the best I can<em>

_When she calls me Raymond  
>She thinks I'm her son<br>Tells me get washed up for supper  
>before your daddy gets home<br>She goes on about the weather  
>how she can't believe it's already 1943<br>She calls me Raymond, and that's all right by me  
>She calls me Raymond, and that's all right by me<em>

_**~ Raymond, Brett Eldredge**_

**The End**


End file.
